paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Someone's In The Clouds With Our Minds
(Opening shot; fade in to a quiet night at the Lookout. Cut to Chase, in his bed. He is tucked into his bed and then he yawns. He covers his head with the blanket and gets comfortable. Ryder walks into the scene) Ryder: Well, tonight sure is quiet Chase: It’s better than a noisy night, right? Ryder: (chuckles gently) That’s true. (tucks Chase) Now, sweet dreams, Chase Chase: Nighty night, Ryder sir. Oh! Speaking of dreams, what to hear what I dreamt of last night? Ryder: I’d love to hear it, but that’ll have to wait in the morning. Now, good night (He walks out of the scene) Chase: (yawns, sleepily) Good...night, Ryder… (Shortly, he fell asleep. Fade and pan toward the robots’ tower; cut to the inside and in the living room. All eight are watching Unrealistic Jokers, with all four -- Ram, Elvis, Borry, and GJ) Borry: (on TV) ...Elvis, you fall down...all the time GJ: (on TV) Yeah Elvis: (on TV) Oh, come on! I can’t help it! You know, you guys make me laugh so hard, I lose my balance and I fall over (Cut to the robots) Cappy: Heh. He reminds me of Jack in many ways Jack: Me? Cappy: Yes. You and Elvis have quite a lot in common. You both tend to laugh so hard you lose balance Jack: Oh. (giggles) Right Felix: Well, it’s getting late, everyone. We should go to bed (He turns the TV off) Thorn: Now that you mention it, I am a bit sleepy (Cut to the bedroom, which has eight beds for each of the animatronics) Manny: It sure has been an exhausting day today. With the water cannons, Zuma buying the tower from us Kunekune: Well, I’m glad we got our tower back (All eight got into their beds. Felix turns the light off) Felix: Good night, everyone All: Good night (Cut to the starry night. Just then, a black mist swirls through the sky and makes a beeline toward the Lookout. The black mist goes to Rocky. Then it dissolves through his head, and pan towards him. Cut to Rocky’s dream. He is throwing out trash which is all over the ground, and throws them away in trash cans. Then he sees a plastic bottle on the ground) Rocky: Oh, what's this? A plastic bottle? Don't lose it, reuse it! (He picks it up with his claw in his pup pack and throws it away in a recycling bin. Then, he picks up some more trash, but he sees a strange looking trash can) Rocky: That's strange. I don't remember this strange looking garbage can here (He then throws the trash into the mysterious looking garbage can. Just then, the strange looking garbage can turns into a ghostly being. The dreamworld mixed breed pup gasps and screams as he is being tossed into the mouth. He finds himself plunging through blackness. He then heard an unfamiliar voice) Ghostly voice: Don’t leave (A surprised Rocky wakes up, screaming shortly. The black mist escapes from Rocky's head and then heads for Marshall. Then it dissolves through the dalmatian’s head. Cut to Marshall’s dream. He is having a picnic with his teddy bear in a grassy and beautiful meadow) Dreamworld Marshall: Would you like another sandwich, Teddy? (He hands him the sandwich. Suddenly, the teddy bear's eyes pop open and stare at the dalmatian with an antagonistic looking face) Dreamworld Marshall: What’s the matter, Teddy? Dreamworld Teddy Bear: What’s in the sandwich? Dreamworld Marshall: WOAH! Teddy..you...you can talk?! Dreamworld Teddy Bear: Yeah, man! Now give it to me straight! What’s in the sandwich? Dreamworld: Marshall: Oh, this is so cool! We can go on missions together, play games together, and have lots of fun and spend time together! Dreamworld Teddy Bear: Okay, okay. What is in that sandwich? Dreamworld Marshall: (continuing on) And we can go to Toyland together, and we can go for pizza, and a movie, and some ice cream! Dreamworld Teddy Bear: Oh my gosh, I can't believe I have to say it again. What is in that sandwich? Dreamworld Marshall: And we can dance all night long, and we can...uhhh.....ummm... Dreamworld Teddy Bear: OH MY GOSH! WHAT THE HECK IS IN THAT SANDWICH?!?!?!?! Dreamworld Marshall: Oh, sorry for ignoring you, Teddy. I put cheese, tomatoes, and pickles. Like you wanted, right? Dreamworld Teddy Bear: Pickles....? Pickles....?! PICKLES?!? (he starts sweating) Dreamworld Marshall: Are you alright, Teddy? (Teddy continued to say "Pickles", as his eyes started turning red, and he began to grow as he grew angrier) Dreamworld Marshall: What's wrong with pickles? Dreamworld Teddy: (growls angrily as his whole body turns red. Then he yells angrily while breathing out fire.) FOR THE LAST TIME...I...DON’T...WANT...PICKLES!!!” (Dreamworld Marshall gets up and runs off, screaming in terror. It wasn’t long before he heard a ghostly voice crying out) Ghostly voice: NO! (Dreams ends. Marshall opened his eyes wide in fear) Marshall: Huh? (The black mist escapes Marshall's head as it goes over to Rubble's head. It dissolves through his head. Cut to Rubble’s dream. He is walking when he sees a massive pup treat) Dreamworld Rubble: Oh, wow! A huge pup treat! (he runs over to it, but just before he can bite it, the pup treat turns into a ghostly figure and it roars loudly at Rubble. Then it starts chasing him) AHHHHH! A ghost! (he then hears a ghostly voice, like Rocky and Marshall's dreams) Ghostly voice: No! Don't eat me! Don't eat me! (Rubble then starts screaming. And then his dreams ends. Rubble is still screaming) Rubble: (stops screaming) Oh, good thing it wasn't real. (He then looks down, and sees his bowl which is full of pups treats which makes him scream, and the he hides under his blanket) (The black mist escapes form his head once again. Then it goes into Skye's head. Skye then dreams about her flying in the sky) Dreamworld Skye: Whee! (laughs) This is fun! (she then hears a loud squawking sound) What is that squawking sound? (she turns around and sees that it is an eagle, but it's not an ordinary eagle. It is a massive-sized eagle chasing her) Oh no! An eagle (she then runs into the clouds which makes her not see) Oh no! I can't see! (Skye then crash lands which breaks her wing) Dreamworld Skye: Oh no, my wing! I broke it again! (whimpers and cries) Oh well, at least I got away from that eagle (Suddenly she looks down and realizes that she is in an eagle's nest) Oh no! I'm in the eagle's nest! (the massive eagle returns to her nest) Oh no! I'm doomed. (Suddenly the ghostly voice returns) Ghostly voice: What are you doing, Mrs. Eagle? Please don't eat me! I promise I don't taste good! (the eagle gets closer to Skye.) Don't eat me! Don't eat me! No! Go away! NOOOOOO! (Dreams ends, Skye wakes up) Skye: (pants) Oh it was all just a nightmare (Once again, the mist escapes from her head and enters Zuma's head) (Zuma dreams about him and Apollo the Super Pup at the park, when they heard there was trouble. A kitten is stuck in a tree) Dreamworld Zuma: Look, Apollo! There’s a kitten up on that tree! Dreamworld Apollo: We gotta go save it! (They approached the tree where the kitten is. They saw it was clutching tightly on a brittle branch.) Dreamworld Apollo: That branch is about to fall off! Dreamworld Zuma: I’ll save it! All I have to do is jump high! (He does so, but he can't jump high enough. Then, Apollo flies up the tree grabs the kitten by the paw and jumps down) Dreamworld Apollo: Nice work, Zuma. (picks up the kitten) Now we just need to find the owner (Just then, the kitten spoke) Kitten: My owner is named… (It cuts itself off, as that happens, it shuts its eyes and then its eyes become black with red pupils. Then it scratches the Apollo on the face with its big sharp claws. He moans and doubles over in pain. His colors turned dark) Dreamworld Zuma: Apollo! Are you okay? Dreamworld Apollo: (evil) No! And why are you standing right next to me? Get away from me! I’m evil! (Dreamworld Zuma gasped and retreats. He heard a ghostly voice sobbing) Dreamworld Zuma: Huh? What was that? (Dreams ends, Zuma wakes up) Zuma: What the heck? (Cut to the park. It is morning at this time. The pups, and the robots gathered. The pups looked sleepy) Rocky: Ugh...what a night… Felix: You guys don’t look so good. Chase: We just… (yawn) ...h-had a rough night… Skye: Me too… Rubble: Same here Spike: What happened? Zuma: I don’t know...but...I had a rather creepy dream… Kunekune: What is it? Zuma: Well, Apollo the Super Pup and I were saving a kitten from a tree. Then, he turned evil. As I ran away from him, I heard a disembodied voice crying Marshall: My dream was worse. Teddy and I are just having a picnic, when he turned giant and I heard a voice yell "no" Rubble: Mine's was way more worse than that. I saw this massive pup treat, and then it turned into a ghost and was chasing me. I couldn't even eat breakfast this morning Rocky: I had quite a disturbing dream too. I was picking up and throwing away trash, and then I saw this weird looking garbage can, and then, it swallowed me. Then, I heard a voice that said "don’t leave me" Cappy: Why, those are very odd dreams Thorn: It’s weird too. Us robots had the same dream where we were going through a cave and we saw a vision of a person. The person said "don’t go" Skye: Well (yawn) Here’s how my dream w-went. I was flying in the sky, when a massive eagle was chasing me, and I fell down and broke my wing, and I landed in the eagle's nest, then the eagle tried to eat me. Then I heard this voice say "don't eat me" Kunekune: What was your dream about, Chase? Chase: (yawn) Well...it started like this. I was playing fetch with Ryder, and then the ball transformed into some sort of ghost thing, and then it was chasing us around, and then it morphed back into a ball. Then I heard this voice say "come back" Felix: Now that’s very odd Manny: Why are we having those scary dreams? Ulysses: Scary? I thought you’re never scared of anything, Manny Manny: Shut it, Ulysses Rocky: Well, something must be going on Felix: Something isn’t right. All of our dreams...or nightmare...seem to involve a voice that calls out to us Rubble: What do you think that means? Felix: I can’t seem to figure it out. Not even my phoenix senses can tell me Manny: Wait a minute. Didn’t you say before that you can see the future with your phoenix senses? Felix: Oh yeah Skye: When did you first discover that? Felix: Well, it’s quite a long story. I can say for sure that it happened on Halloween Rocky: Nice Chase: But how do you do it? Felix: I think...that if I touch a certain item, I can see how that item has a connection to the future (Another animatronic approaches them) Golden Kunekune: Did you say something about the future? Chase: Oh! Hi, Golden Kunekune Marshall: Uh, you heard what we’re talking about? Golden Kunekune: Oh, only all of it Cappy: Well, we’re glad you eavesdropped on us, because we all have a feeling that something has happened to us Golden Kunekune: What is it? Chase: We all dreamt of something that involves a voice calling out to us. I’m not sure if I recognized the voice or anything Golden Kunekune: I see. Did you know your other friends had something similar happened to them? Skye: Really? Golden Kunekune: Yes. Everest...Tracker...Katie...Mayor Goodway...Mr. Porter...Alex…Cap'n Turbot... The people in Adventure Bay had those voices calling to them in their dreams. Actually, half of the town experienced it Zuma: That’s crazy! Thorn: Well, what should be done to stop this? Golden Kunekune: If you want to stop having those weird nightmares, first we need to find out what is causing them. And I know who can tell us (Cut to a dark cave-like lair. Kerogine is pacing and thinking) Kerogine: So you all experienced the disembodied voice that was speaking to you in your dreamworlds? All: Yes Kerogine: Hm...I believe I know what it is that is haunting you in your dreams All: Yes? Kerogine: It is the ghost Phantabus All: Phantabus? (The ghost nods) Kerogine: Two years ago… (Flashback blur. A young Kerogine with Phantabus, who is a little kid at that time) Kerogine: (voiceover) ...Phantabus was just a normal kid day and night. Everyone loved him. He’s like everyone’s best friend. But one day, something happened. Something bad (Young Phantabus was playing with a few kids when he fell down a tall cliff) Kerogine: (voiceover) A terrible accident occurred (All the kids watched in horror as they saw him falling to the ground that is hundreds of feet below him) Kerogine: (voiceover) This tragic accident has left many souls scared emotionally. Including...me (The flashback ends there) Rubble: That’s horrible Kerogine: Now Phantabus was never put to rest. Not everyone knew about his strange behavior. All he’s doing now is haunting people in their dreams Manny: That’s just stupid! Can’t you just tell him to stop doing it?! Kerogine: I...I’m afraid I can’t. I just can’t show my face to him Thorn: Why can’t you? Kerogine: I didn’t save him in time. I...I’m just way too ashamed to see him Chase: You don’t have to be. Where can we see Phantabus? Kerogine: He currently guards the mountains near Tumbleweed Village Zuma: Tumbleweed Village? We’ve been there before! (Felix gives him a funny look, then looks away) Felix: Please...I don’t want any reminders of what happened that day… Kerogine: You know how to get there? Cappy: Yes. I still have the map Rocky: Awesome! Let’s go! Kerogine: Wait! Some of you have to stay behind with me...in case I need...comfort… Skye: Are you okay, Kerogine? Kerogine: I’ll...I’ll be fine…Anyway, I only want the eight animatronics to go Cappy: Uh...okay, Kerogine Chase: Be careful Felix: We will. Now, let’s move Rocky: Good luck, guys (The eight robots rush out of the cave. Cut to a montage of them making their way towards Tumbleweed Village; first, they crossed the Swamp of Stench with difficulty, while Ulysses simply teleported across, much to the others’ disbelief. Cut to the long tunnel guarded by the Gargalos. It lets the eight go through the tunnel. Cut to the gate to Tumbleweed Village. The guardian opens the gate for them, letting them into the village. The montage ends there) Thorn: Well, here we are (They walked through the village, looking around) Manny: So, what’s the name of the mountains Phantabus guards? Felix: The map says they are the Tumbleweed Mountains. It’s located on the far edge of the village Cowboy 1: Did you say Phantabus? Manny: Uh, kind of Cowboy 2: You kids obviously have no idea what’s ahead of you Cappy: Oh, come on, sir. We’re just going to see Phantabus Cowboy 1: We highly recommend y’all to stay away from that ghost. He’s been nothin’ but trouble to everyone. (his partner nods in agreement) Felix: Well, he happens to be a good friend of Kerogine Cowboy 1: For land sakes, don’t you know it’s bad to mention that name out loud?! Spike: Oh, come on! What has Phantabus done to you and everyone else in this village? Cowboy 2: Well, there has been recent reports that everyone saw him in their dreams. And we figured something must be done to get rid of that ghost forever! Thorn: And what’s your idea to stop him? Cowboy 1: We’re gonna… (loses steam) Uhh… Thorn: So you guys have no idea on how to get rid of him? Cowboy 2: Maybe we don’t have an idea...but we...uh… Cowboy 1: We admit it. We tried to get rid of him, but he just won’t stop Felix: Did you ever try talking to him? Cowboy 1: Talking to him?! He’ll never understand! He’ll just continue his non-stop shenanigans! Cowboy 2: Yeah! Manny: Oh, why even bother listening to you cowboys if you’re just too chicken to even approach Phantabus? (to the other robots) Come on, guys (The robots walk away from the cowboys, who stared in confusion and looked at each other for a second) Cowboy 1: (calling out) Do what you want! But don’t say we didn’t warn you! (Cut to the robots walking down the lone path that marks as the exit of the village. Now they are approaching two hills with an oasis in between) Jack: What is this place? Cappy: According to my calculations, this is the oasis Manny: Big deal Felix: Oh, come on. It’s not just an oasis. It’s a chocolate oasis Jack: Did you say chocolate?! (happy prolonged gasp) Chocolate!! (zips toward the oasis) Thorn: Jack! Wait! (The others ran to his side. The jackalope scoops up a handful of the liquid chocolate, when Manny stops him) Manny: Jack! Hold it! Jack: Aww, why? It’s chocolate Felix: This is not the time for chocolate. Now is the time to see Phantabus Voice: Phantabus? (A familiar sphinx animatronic walks by) Cappy: Samuel? Samuel: You said you wanted to see Phantabus? All eight: Yes Kunekune: Everyone keeps saying bad things about him Samuel: What did he do? (stop) Oh...that. He transfers himself to one person’s dream and then moves on to the next in an endless cycle Kunekune: Yes. That’s exactly what he did! And everyone says he’s doing this just to haunt them! Samuel: (sighs) That poor Phantabus. He’s probably misunderstood Spike: Then you know why he’s haunting people in their dreams? Samuel: All I know is the story of his origin Thorn: But do you know where he is? Samuel: He’s up there. (He points to a tall mountain) That’s Tumbleweed Mountain. Phantabus is in a cave on the peak. There are rumors going around saying that it’s his resting place. Some say that he hides very nice treasure, while others say he kidnaps people and leaves them there until the end of time Kunekune: (shuddering) Oooh... Felix: Uh...w-well then… Manny: Oh come on, Sammy. You’re not trying to scare us, are you? Samuel: Well, that’s what everyone keeps saying. Many people try to climb to the top to sneak into his resting place but they always come back injured Thorn: (uncomfortable) Uhhh, okay. I think you explained enough Manny: But it’s still just a rumor. Jeez, people here are so dumb! Samuel: ...Then, are you sure you guys can handle it? Spike: We can handle anything Samuel: Alright, well...good luck, I guess (The robots walks off) All eight: Bye, Samuel! (Cut to the robots walking down a rocky path on the mountain. Shortly, they heard loud moaning with a few tearful gasps echoing through the night) Thorn: What was that? Felix: I think it’s coming from the peak Kunekune: Do you think that was Phantabus? Jack: Doesn’t sound like he’s happy at all (The tear-choked gasps and the moans continue but they sound more realistic. The robots walked further up the mountain) Felix: Phantabus definitely sound unhappy Manny: What do you think he’s crying about? Thorn: Well, one thing we’ll know for sure is to actually go to him Ulysses: But he sound so sad. (pause) Wait! Perhaps none of you thought that I can teleport all of us to the top Others: Oh! Oh yeah! Manny: Come on! Do the magic! (Ulysses nods. He lets the magic do its thing, a lavender aura surrounding the entire gang. They disappear into thin air. Cut to the peak where they re-materialized) Spike: Woah! Heh. Nice work, Ulysses Ulysses: No problem (The sobbing moans/gasps filled the air again. This time, it was much louder) Cappy: It’s getting louder Spike: (covering his ears) Ugh! I can't stand it anymore! Kunekune: I think we’re getting close (The eight robots tip-toed, following the sound. They approached a dimly lit cave and peeked inside. Huddled in the corner with his head down, there is a Kerogine look-alike. The only difference is his skin color, which is sky blue instead of purple. This is Phantabus) Thorn: Woah! Who is that? Cappy: According to my calculations, that must be Phantabus (The ghost looks up at them. He too has glowing white eyes, which were brimmed with tears) Phantabus: (sniffles) W...what do you think you’re doing here? (more sniffling) Kunekune: We...we came to see you (The blue ghost only glares at them) Phantabus: (angry) What...do...you...want? Are you here to speak awful of me? Rant the meats out of me? Or maybe even lecture me about my mistake?! (The robots approached him) Ulysses: Sir, that’s not why we’re here Thorn: We’re heard you’ve been haunting people in their dreams Phantabus: (whimpering) I...I didn’t mean to do that (He picks up a glass ball beside him and looks at it. In it, he saw people in the Tumbleweed Village saying mean stuff about the blue ghost. This did nothing except make more tears form in the ghost’s eyes) Phantabus: (whispering sorrowfully) I don’t want this! I don’t want this at all! (sniffle) Spike: Geez. That’s very sad Thorn: (walks up to Spike, crying) It's so sad it breaks my heart! Phantabus: I thought things would be fine now that I’m shutting everyone out…but… (sniffle) ...it...this won’t stop! I couldn’t help doing this! I couldn’t help haunting people in their dreams! (tears fall from his eyes) Even if I did want to be alone, everyone still talked badly of me! Manny: Well? Then just go apologize! Phantabus: You just don’t understand! I couldn’t bring myself to do it. It’s obviously too late for me to be apologetic. I can’t take back what I did Manny: And now you’re avoiding your mistake? I bet you didn’t realize that the whole world hates you! (The others gasped at his words. Phantabus felt more water coming out of his eyes. After few seconds of holding it back, he falls to the ground in a fit of sobs. The phoenix glares at the manticore) Felix: Seriously? Phantabus: (through sobs) I...I’m just horrible! A d-disgrace...a-a… (sob) ...a huge mistake!! Cappy: Don’t say that! You are not a mistake Thorn: Cappy’s right. Why did you go into people’s dreams?” Phantabus: B-because...I...haven’t been around humans for a long time. I figured that if I enter a dream, I can… (sniffle.) ...I can conquer my intense fear of humans (Felix thought hard for a moment) Felix: You know, you remind me of a friend of ours Phantabus: Really? Felix: Yes. Golden Kunekune. He was thought to be evil and vicious, but his good side was often shadowed by his evil side. Just like you, he lacks confidence around humans Spike: And he also wanted to shut the world out because of that Cappy: But guess what we did? Phantabus: Huh? Cappy: We let him know that he doesn’t need to live in fear, and we helped him feel like he’s a part of our family Phantabus: (rubbing his eyes) O...okay… Thorn: Just don’t feel that way. At first we thought you were doing this because your evil plan was to mentally control us, but we all can see a good side in you Cowboys: (from o.s.) Indeed y’all are (The two cowboys from earlier entered the cave) Cowboy 1: Phantabus, we’re all wrong about you. We didn’t know you were tryin’ so hard to fit in Cowboy 2: Agreed Spike: Wait. How did you guys know that? Cowboy 1: Well, my partner and I climbed up the mountain ourselves to see what’s going on when we heard y’all talkin’ Cowboy 2: And while we were climbin’, we happen to… (glances at the entrance) ...run into a group of friends (Kerogine, the pups, and Golden Kunekune entered. Phantabus gasped and stared wide-eyed at Kerogine. His violet counterpart had the same reaction) Thorn: Kerogine? Cappy: Chase? What are you guys doing here? Chase: Well, we kind of convinced Kerogine to go see Phantabus despite his shamefulness on him Rocky: We all know now how guilty he was for letting Phantabus suffer like this Skye: But we think he is unaware of his current state Zuma: We’ve heard what happened, Phantabus Rubble: Yeah, Zuma is right Marshall: And it sounds like you’ve went through a lot of pain and suffering Felix: Kerogine. Phantabus is fine now. He’s not upset you let him suffer. (glances at Phantabus) Right? (Phantabus looks at the phoenix for a bit, then back at Kerogine. There was awkward silence between the two ghosts, like no one expected) Thorn: (to himself) Sheesh. Talk about extreme embarrassment Spike: Kerogine. There’s nothing to be ashamed of. Your friend is okay, but he’s still suffering (The violet ghost still did not respond. He shuffled awkwardly besides Chase and whispered something into her ear. The cowboys looked confused) Cowboy 1: Uhh, what did he say to ya? Rubble: Well, he said he really wanted to help Phantabus Cowboy 2: But he could’ve said so out loud Chase: Sorry. I think he’s way too nervous to talk when Phantabus is around (She noticed Phantabus approaching slowly to the purple counterpart, who is just as bashful and hesitant. He puts a sky blue hand to a purple arm.) Phantabus: U-um...Kerogine. I...I’ve been...I’ve been suffering for years wallowing and hiding in fear from humans. I know you think I’ll...I’ll be upset about it, but...I’m not. (The purple one glances at him nervously) When you took a step into my...my, um, lair, I...I seem like I should seek help from someone. And that someone...is you (Some of the others watched with worry but, at the same time, are smiling) Phantabus: And do you know why? (Kerogine smiles sheepishly) Because...you’re… (his voice starts breaking) ...you’re my friend, Kerogine. I still forgive you for your silly mistake of letting me suffer like this. But I need someone to be there for me. Someone who will let me know that there is another way to fix my mistake (His eyes start to water) Phantabus: Please, Kerogine. Be there for me. Let me know what I did wrong, and you can help me fix it (He hugs his purple friend and sobs again. Kerogine looks as if he might cry also. He strokes Phantabus’s head and tries to force a smile) Kerogine: I...I will be there for you (Everyone looked with awe at the sight. Manny turns his head to Rocky, who is sniffling and letting a few tears fall. The mixed breed noticed him and shook his head) Rocky: Darn it! (crosses his arms, irritated, his eyes closed) Now you’ve got me getting all sappy! (Manny shook his head. Cut to the next day in Kerogine’s hideout. The pups, Kerogine, and Phantabus are there) Zuma: Well, I finally slept well last night. And no nightmares! Rocky: Awesome! Marshall: I agree Rubble: It was nightmare free last night! Skye: No eagles! Phantabus: (sigh) I am very sorry for turning those really good dreams into horrible nightmares Zuma: Hey. We forgive you Spike: Yeah. It’s not like you wanted to control our minds or anything. (pause; worriedly) I hope I didn’t offend you in any way Phantabus: It’s...fine. I’m just glad everyone likes me now. But nothing makes me happier than you guys standing up to help me Chase: You’re very welcome. Now, are you sure you can go back to your hideout with no troubles? Phantabus: Oh, I’ll be fine. It’s my home. (starts to leave) Well, I better get going Jack: Wait. Phantabus can’t go yet Kunekune: How come? Jack: We haven’t give him a song yet. (pointing at the camera) Hit it! (A short tune plays) (Song) Jack: Thanks to Kerogine, Phantabus is not mean Phantabus: Now you folks can now sleep with peaceful dreams! Chase: We have lots to keep on dreaming! (Keep on dreaming!) Kerogine: Got a lot to keep those peaceful dreams! All: A whole bunch of nights to keep those dreams, as peaceful as they can be Jack: One more time! All: Every night, just keep on dreaming! (The scene pans away from the hideout as they hold the last note. In the distance, Phantabus is flying off toward the Tumbleweed Mountain. His voice echoes through the clear sky) Phantabus: Yes! Every night is gonna be great! (Song ends) (As he flies, he leaves a blue streak in the sky that disappears for a few seconds before disappearing through the clouds) THE END Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:PAW Patrol Robots are Magic!/episodes Category:Nightmares Category:Scary Category:Robots are Magic/Season One